This invention relates to a sealing strip made of weather-resistant elastomers or plastomers for outer corners on flat roofs and engineering constructions.
When sealing flat roofs and engineering constructions by means of plastics sheets, the sealing of corners against water, whether under pressure or not gives rise to serious problems. This is the case when sealing outer corners (i.e. angles of more than 180.degree.) where two surfaces, which meet at an angle and are often mutually perpendicular, extend into an almost horizontal surface, as in the case of a structural part e.g. a chimney, being brought through a flat roof, and also when sealing inner corners (i.e. angles of less than 180.degree.), where two mutually perpendicular surfaces meeting at an angle enclose a horizontal surface as a boundary.
Sealing strips made of a plastomer have already been used for the purpose of sealing outer corners. The sealing strips have to be greatly stretched before fitting in the transition area where the horizontal surface meets the upstanding surfaces, whether perpendicular or inclined, in order to permit a tight fit. Not only is the stretching of these sealing strips, which usually have a thickness of only 1 to 2 mm, carried out manually so that there is the danger that they will often tear, but a decrease in the thickness of the material will in any event occur in the corner-sealing areas, in which the sealing strips are most liable to damage. In addition, the stretching in these areas increases with increasing distance from the centre line of the sealing strip, thereby imposing a practical limitation on the width of these strips.